My Best Friend
by spellmaster500
Summary: Sad stuff I wrote when i was supposed to be doing homework. Only took an hour so its probably crap. Character death and spoilers. If people like it i might continue it and make the character come back... maybe.


Seto's footsteps echoed hauntingly as he jogged down the long dark tunnel, his flashlight throwing bright beams of light around him. Sai floated nearby, occasionally throwing out random comments, but for the most leaving Seto to his thoughts.

The pair stopped occasionally and started a bonfire to warm up or rest, but then continued down into the labyrinth under the dam, on a search for the silver-haired girl. More than anything, Seto had the urge to save the poor girl that kept appearing before him. But as he travelled, he began to think back on how his journey had really started with the need for human companionship, and how technically he had already found that. He thought back to his nights at the old abandoned amusement park. Seto could practically here the sarcastic voice of a particular black haired boy. Seto's steps slowed as his mind drifted to a certain night under the blue moon, sitting by the disintegrating merry-go-round, talking and laughing with his best friend, and then-

"Seto? Seto! Snap out of if!" An agitated female voice cut through his thoughts, yanking him back to reality.

"Hmm? Oh sorry Sai I just got lost in my thoughts. What is it?"

Shou sighed dramatically and crossed her arms over her chest. "You really have to pay attention Seto! There could be some creature around every corner who would just love to eat you for lunch."

Seto frowned and nodded. "I'll pay better attention, promise." He silently cursed himself for even thinking of Crow. They both had goals to accomplish within their own lives. Although Seto would always cherish the time they spent together, he knew that he could not stay with the other boy.

'_But why not?'_ The small nagging thought lingered at the back of Seto's mind, as he lit a fire to warm himself. '_Life would be so simple…. No! I have to save the girl. I promised myself.' _Seto groaned. "Am I stating to talk to myself?" he mumbled aloud. Sai shot him a strange look, but decided to ignore his comment. She cleared her throat to get Seto's attention.

"Ok, so. I don't know about you, but I've had enough of this rusty tunnel." _'It's driving you insane' _she added mentally, deciding it best not to voice the thought. "So let's find a way out as soon as possible, kay'? She kept her voice positive and light, hoping to install some drive back into the boy.

Seto nodded and quickly stood up, brushing dust off his light blue coat. "Yeah, your right! Let's keep moving."

As they continued, Seto increased his pace, concentrating on breathing and fighting off any enemies that wandered their way, rather than the past, deciding those thoughts only slowed him down. Eventually, the duo reached a steel door, rusted around the edges. The tunnel still stretched out in both directions on either side. Sai and Seto looked at each other, silently bracing themselves for any spirits that may be lurking within the next room. Seto tried the door, and found it unlocked. With a hard push, he swung open the heavy door. It took his eyes a while to register the room in front of him. All around the room, there were piles of human like parts, some even put together like bodies, all strewn across the floor. It looked like a project that someone had gotten halfway through with, then given up on, leaving everything a jumbled mess.

"Android parts…" Sai whispered behind him. But Seto barely even comprehended that she had spoke. He was frozen in place, staring straight ahead at someone slumped on the floor, looking as though they were in pain. Black hair peeked out from underneath a brightly colored hat. Seto stumbled forward, then quickly ran toward the figure

"Crow!" The person moved, shifting their head slightly up to look at Seto.

"Hey Seto. Long time no see."

Seto kneeled in front of him. "What's happened?! What's wrong?"

Crow sighed and stared into Seto's frantic eyes. "My battery. It's almost out of power. I'm not going to be able to stay alive much longer."

Seto gasped. "You're a…? But I thought… Never mind. Is there anything I can do? Please tell me! I have to help you!"

Crow smiled gently, and then frowned when he started to see tears trickle down the boys face. "Hey now, none of that. I've still never cried a day in my life, and don't plan to. It's too late for me Seto. It's just my time to go I guess."

"Y-you can't!" Seto sniffed. "You're my best friend! Remember! You promised! You can't leave me!"

Crow smiled sadly, and gently reached a hand up to cup the other's face. "Seto. Thank you. I'm glad to have met you. I have one last request of you?"

"What? I'll do anything?"

"Please. Keep that ring I gave you in your locket. And whenever you see it, think of me. " Crow smirked. "Maybe it'll keep you from doing anything idiotic." The smirk faded from his face.

Seto sniffed. "I'll always keep it safe with me. I promise. I'll never lose your precious gift."  
"Good. Oh, and Seto? Will you… uh… Stay with until I'm gone? I want you to be the last thing I see."

As soon as the words left Crow's mouth, Seto burst into tears, hot streams of salty water running down his face. He leaned in and embraced Crow, holding him gently. "Of course. I won't ever leave you." He buried his face into Crow's yellow scarf, trying to engrave the other boy's scent into his memory. The pine trees in the amusement park, and the woody smell of earth clung to his clothes. Suddenly, Crow's head feel back as he lost the strength to hold it up. "My best friend… You'll always be my best friend…" Seto choked out.

"That's right. I'll always be… Your best friend…. Best friends….. Best friends…" Crow's voice changed, turning robotic. Seto snapped his head up in surprise, and saw his friends beautiful emerald eyes had dulled to a steely grey. Seto held back a sob, pulling Crow closer.

"Goodbye Crow… I'll remember you always…" Seto whispered into his chest, and sat in silence holding his friend. Suddenly, he felt the gentle press of Crow's forehead against his own. Even if for a moment, Crow was Crow again, his eyes shining emerald green.

"Goodbye… Seto….Thank… you…" His voice trailed off. Seto barely caught his last words as his voice went silent for good. "I … love… you…" Slowly, Crow's eyes slipped shut. Seto Sobbed hard into his body.

In a hoarse whisper, Seto replied. "I love you to Crow. I love you. I love you." Seto suddenly found it very hard to breathe. "Please, please don't leave me…. Please…" After a while of whispering helpless words to Crow, Seto just sat there in silence for a while. After leaving him alone for a good amount of time, Sai quietly floated to his side.

"Come on, he shut down. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him now." Sai gently coaxed. Seto rose to his feet, and turned slowly to Sai, eyes on the ground. He took a deep breath, and in a shaky but determined voice, replied.

"No. You're wrong. He didn't _shut down. _He **died.** And he will forever live on in my heart." Seto slowly walked toward the door. "Come on Sai, we have to move forward."

That night, Seto dreamed of a night beneath a beautiful blue moon, beneath a dilapidated Ferris wheel, riding on carousel horses with a boy who will forever hold a very special part of his heart.


End file.
